Different Universes ( people must halp with dis )
Many scientists are baffled of the question; "Are there really other universes out there?" That question was eventually solved by; MIT Dropout Geewee Shephard. Proffesor E. Gadd gave the Plumber a device named " 'F.L.A.S.H. '" -'' Flight. Lighting. Astromech. Scientific. Hazardous. ''All the words eventually means what it does/is. By being in MIT for only 5 minutes,Geewee eventually made his machine into a teleporter to other places. Eventually teleporting to another universe. yeah Normal Universe - 123456L The universe where the basic IAms know and live. (Yeah you all know what's gonna be here,But I'm lazy. ) Comic Universe - K654321 The universe where Josh and Aeron's comic revolve around. MUCH MORE AWESOMER THAN THE NORMAL UNIVERSE because shady is cooler and geewee is blackish Anti-Universe ( Opposite ) -909991A This universe is pretty much the opposite of everything that's in the IAm Universe we all know. For instance. - Ninten and Kuma are a couple. - Geewee is a wuss and wears grey and bright green, Instead of black and dark green. - Shady talks in complete sentences and is creepy evil person , with a black Hazard shell, and a dark blue shell, and he doesnt wear Shades, he wears regular glasses. - Nichol is not a homosexual. - Lieselotte is a nice little girl scout. - Goggles wears shades. - Claus is a cute little kid who never wants to harm anyone. - Drago is a rabid rapist. - Swampert is a genius. - Tetra is an innocent, defenseless, little girl. (oh exploitable) (Oh really.) - Pakkun is a fruit and loves being vored. (gross?) -Starman isn't confused with the Mario or EB starmen, has actual legitimate talents, contributes to the IAM fad ans is important enough to have things in wikis written about him FUUUUUUUUUUUUU- And so on. (Add more if you like, k) Universe - 20412X3 ( opposite gender ) Many already know a few oppposite genders of a few people. ( Geewee,RedTL,Nichol,Ninten ect. ) It was first found out that the universe existed when Tracy blew up Shady's; Somehow full of toxic stuff- tank. As Geewee was right next to the tank during the explosion. Geewee was turned into a female version of himself- Thus was turned back some day later. Giving him the stupid idea to make a Gender Ray thingy. And blasted a few people,before the thing exploded. So and so. The universe is basicly the same thing,Except everyone is the opposite gender. - Red Anime Linkina ( best guess. ) / Red Toon Link - Nikki/Nichol - D. Drago/Drago - Claudia/Claus - Tracy W. Swampert ( Female Swampert ) / Trace W. Swampert - Ettar ( Male Tetra ) / Tetra - Geeweanna / Geewee - Pâquine/Pakkun ( MORE RESERVED MOTHER FUC-Go ahead and think of the names and add 'em. ) ZOMBIES! -Universe - 709132O Everyone is a zombie. But still can talk and stuff. Based on the Marvel's comic book,Based on the universe in the comic book. The universe where EB characters always win-Universe. -0MGHAX1 This does not exist. ( OR DOES IT ) It's in Shady's mind. As he believes he doesn't get most of the credit when defeating villians-or saving the universe/world. Future Universe - 103940R This is slighty the same exact universe everyone knows. Except the time has been sped up a bit. (not the real universe but different) Takes place around ten years into the future of the IAms, most notable events occurring here including a large war against Kumatora led by a small resistance force consisting of Nichol, Red Link, and Geewee's future selves, Ninten leading it. The universe full of paradoxes. (Forums) Yeah, YouTube and the forums are different places, so there's probably different roleplays and shit. :| The Digital World - FUCKMAN Claus is the fucking king here, but Millenniummon wants to fuck up his shit. Also, Micko's seen there a lot. *The Megaman IAMs apparantly don't know shit about this; this may be for the better. (Especially since Chimeramon > Zero~ -Mick) Claus' Magicant - DESTROY While nice and very peaceful on the outside, there's a fucking horrible demon going by the name of Destroyah on the inside. It spawned from Claus' negative feelings, and it's what drives him to throw those massive shitfits. Daikaiju Universe - GOJIHUM A universe that's fucking larger, and where everybody is a giant monster. Notable giant monsters (AKA Daikaiju) are Ghidauras (Ghidorah/Claus) and Lucalon (Megalon/Lucas)